Esencia del té
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: ShouxKyoukoxRen — ¿Es veneno?/ —Si, te necesito muerta. Ahora trágatelo. /— ¿No lo sabes, verdad? La razón por la que no puede ser él, aún no la entiendes.../—Tú mejor que nadie conoce que sucede después… Te enamoras… Y por ende pierdes. One-short de disculpa por tardanza/Spoilers Manga 170-172


**Título:** Esencia del té

**Sumary:** — ¿Es veneno?/ —Si, te necesito muerta. Ahora trágatelo. /—Tú mejor que nadie conoce que sucede después… Te enamoras… Y por ende pierdes.

**Pareja:** ShouxKyoukoxRen

**Cantidad de palabras: 2,604**/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de creación de Skip Beat! son de la maravillosa Nakamura-sensei. Me gustaría decirles que tienen razón, ha estado falta de ritmo en el manga últimamente y decepcionó con el 171 pero…

¡Ja, anticristas con falta de fe! (?) Yo sabía que si Ren-sama no se le lanzaba encima a Shoutarou-baka es porque se venía algo mejor ;D Ok, pasando el desvarío, continuemos con el premio.

**Advertencias**: Spoiler Capítulo 170-172/Situado entre esos capítulos manga.

**Esencia del té**

Suspiró. —Mogami-san…—Escuchó a un tono grave llamándola, atrayendo su atención al primer intento.

El actor número uno de Japón se cernía en todo su esplendor frente a sus ojos, posiblemente preocupado, pero feliz por haberla despertado de su trance finalmente. Si él supiera que únicamente le interesaba volver a vagar entre pensamientos la reprendería por irrespetuosa.

—Perdón —Masculló, olvidándose de incluir su singular forma de hablarle. Preferiría que su superior diera por concluido el tema y ayudara a la causa desapareciendo por donde llegó; realmente no estaba de ánimos para nadie. Maldijo a Shoutarou, causante de su estado. —No se preocupe, no es nada.

— ¿Sabes? No hace daño… —Expresó Ren, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Ella le miró de reojo, mostrando una pizca de atención al no entenderlo. Cuidadosamente él rehuyó la mirada de sus labios, frenando el anhelo de probarlos cuándo la vio esbozar una suave sonrisa de nostalgia. El verla así resultaba un peligro para ambos, pues sus sentimientos solían traicionarle a la hora de escoger palabras que consiguieran animarla. —Quejarse de vez en cuándo no es tan malo.

—No puedo. —Sentenció ella, fijando sus orbes color caramelo en las confusas esmeraldas. Sin saberlo, Mogami Kyouko siempre terminaba asestando una dolorosa herida a su corazón. Trató de disimular, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar cualquier mirada y sonrisa encantadora que delatara su turbación, dando espacio a un incómodo silencio. —Sólo… —La escuchó murmurar y la miró, perdido en el sentido de sus palabras. —Sólo me volvería un problema para Tsuruga-san…

—Creo que acepté cualquier cosa desde el momento en que te permití estar cerca de mí.

La aludida frunció el ceño, entendiendo su indirecta de arrogancia. Sonrió levemente, alegre de saber que por lo menos pensaba en él para tratar su problema pero igualmente no le tendría la confianza para decírselo de frente.

Optó por la paz, sonriéndole comprensivo.

Presionarla era un error en la relación tan frágil que los unía y lo mejor sería la retirada momentánea; aunque aún le costara trabajo entenderlo, la actitud tan terca y caprichosa de ella terminaba por vulnerarlo de un modo u otro. Ella jamás entendería cuán preocupado se sentía de encontrarla, vagando en otro mundo con un rostro de abatimiento total. — ¿Quisieras un té? —Preguntó, esperando que la esencia de una bebida reconfortante la tranquilizara.

—Ren, no hay tiempo. —Llamó su mánager, saliendo de entre las sombras. Realmente lo odió en ese momento, lanzando su mejor mirada envenenada. Pareció asustado pero no retrocedió. —Va-vamos… Hola y a-adiós Kyouko-chan, lo siento…—Mogami apenas movió la mano, en un escueto saludo.

Tsuruga Ren emprendió la marcha, sin despedirse más que con la mano. Sabía que ella no lo vería, estaba perdida; y de un modo que no le gustaba sospechaba que la causa era Fuwa Shou.

Observó embelesada su reflejo, apenas insinuado sobre la superficie de un vaso de agua.

Realmente, no había ningún cambio en particular. Su cabello era tintado, de un extravagante tono naranja que a veces modificaba según lo requiriera su trabajo de actriz; sus rasgos eran un punto neutro entre un rostro ovalado y uno redondo; su tez resplandecía a causa de la limpieza y el tratamiento extremo de hace apenas dos horas. Igualmente, por trabajo.

Kyouko estaba absorbida por completo en aquella casual imagen que el agua reflejaba. Nada había cambiado, sin embargo…

¿Por qué se sentía tan distinta? —Toma, está caliente. —Advirtió una conocida y estresante voz.

Alzó el rostro con gran velocidad, impregnando de prepotencia sus gestos de modo autómata. Su simple nombre podía causar en ella estragos de cualquier tipo, dependiendo del tema con el que ese sujeto quisiera venir a joderla a la vez.

¿Cuándo fue que él, precisamente, fuera a dar con ella en las instalaciones de LME?

Lo miró amenazante, tratando de ser lo más aterradora posible para que regresara al infierno del que salió; Mogami sabía cuál era el tema en esta ocasión. Y no era de su agrado. —Ten. —Vio su brazo deslizarse hasta la mesa, con algo tomado cuidadosamente entre sus grandes manos; no pudo menos que observarlo con desconfianza, preguntándose mentalmente si acaso no se estaría volviendo loca. —Maldición. ¡Quema, así que tómalo!

—Puedes soltarlo en la mesa. —Expresó lo obvio. Él rumió algunas maldiciones entre dientes y abrió su puño, mostrándole un vaso de hielo seco que le extrañó de sobremanera; el chico taparrabo regalándole algo sólo podía significar… — ¿Es veneno? —Preguntó sombría, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa dispuesta a levantarse y atacarlo.

Abalanzarse sobre él formando un escándalo, gritando que intentaba asesinarla…

¿Qué tanto importaba las consecuencias hacia ella si podía mandarlo a la cárcel? Sin quererlo su imaginación estaba volando alto y no pudo evitar la sonrisa perversa de sus labios.

—Sí, te necesito muerta. Ahora trágatelo. —Replicó con sarcasmo, volteando los ojos con fastidio. Ella repitió sus acciones, harta de momento de las constantes peleas en las que siempre se enfrascaban; por una vez en la vida no estaba para tolerarlo.

Aunque la ira bullera libre por sus venas se tomó la molestia de detallarlo, por sí de casualidad traía las intenciones escritas en el rostro. Quién sabe, podría no estar lejos el día en que se le ocurriera escribirse en la cara "_vivo para molestar_" y salga a bailar con un taparrabo. Oh, dulce ilusión sería verlo humillado de esa manera, lamentablemente podía soñar, pero eso no significaba que se hiciera real. Aunque…— ¿Te has vuelto a enamorar, o qué, idiota? —Le miró molesta, optado por no responder esta ocasión.

Centró toda su atención en observarlo, intentando averiguar sus razones para molestarla tan temprano. Y peor aún, con un soborno de por medio; el muy maldito trataba inútilmente de ganar tiempo antes de que saliera lejos de su vista. Como si pudiera evitarlo, de así quererlo.

Se tragó su molestia de golpe, sintiendo el nudo alojarse en la garganta e incomodarla desde dentro, la hiel que había estado reteniendo toda la mañana casi le hizo vomitar de golpe. Malditos fueran los sentimientos que la tenían tan histérica esos días, al borde del descontrol.

Tomó el vaso, arrebatándoselo, que de algo sirviera aquél desconocido líquido. Pero no tardó demasiado en arrepentirse pues unas pequeñas gotas de ligero color verde cayeron sobre su palma, los dedos le ardieron con la intensidad del calor. El traspaso inmediato de la temperatura alta del hielo seco a su piel le hizo mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo, tratando de no delatar su estúpido error.

Y maldito fuera el bastardo, que sonreía al notar sus malamente disimuladas expresiones de dolor; sí que estaba caliente, lo que sea que esa cosa fuera.

Lo soltó, soplando sobre su piel rojiza, volviéndolo a tomar por orgullo propio al verlo burlarse de su poca tolerancia a la temperatura. Lo acercó a su nariz, aspirando cuidadosamente el fresco y cálido aroma, asombrándose de que no fuera nocivo; un olor tan exquisito y agradable que no tuvo problema en respirar hasta sentirlo depositarse en su frío corazón. —Huele como las hojas del té… —Murmuró sin reclamo, olvidándose por completo que debía tratar al enemigo con crueldad.

—No creo que un té pueda oler a otra cosa, tonta.

Fuwa Shoutarou dudó de cuán duro era su tono de voz, cuándo notó que la ambarina seguía sin inmutarse como siempre, siquiera por su presencia. Le molestó la idea, sabiendo cuales eran los pensamientos en los que vagaba a través de la tranquilizadora esencia del té verde, y precisamente conocer a quien los ocupaba.

Suspiró, llevando con disimulo una mano a su rubio cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo. Se odiaba a sí mismo; no era su intención tratar de aliviarla. El día era frío y pasaba de casualidad por ese sitio cuándo vio que vendían bebidas calientes en el interior, ella estaba tan pérdida en sí misma que le fastidió no ser él quien lo causaba.

Parecía muy concentrada en percibir el calor que emanaba del vaso, disfrutando en llenar sus fosas nasales de la pequeña muestra de preocupación que se negaba a aceptar. No estaba ahí por ella.

Sí, su excusa era mala pero no tenía más. —A pesar de que dices no sentir nada, lo has estado pensado bastante… —Formuló de pronto, obteniendo el interés inmediato de la chica y la tensión de su cuerpo. Observó a detalle sus ojos, con su extraño tono miel completamente oscurecida y la crispación de sus manos en un tic único de ella. Abriendo y cerrando su palma, decidiéndose entre aplastar el vaso entre sus manos o arrojárselo al rostro.

Molesto, supo que ese tema con ella sería complicado de tratar. Y también, que a ella le interesaba mucho más de lo que debería. —No es algo que deba importarte… —Masculló la de ojos ámbar, revisando con precaución el lugar a la espera de localizar sitio para la huida. Le extrañó cuando su compañero se sentó en la banca frente a ella, perteneciente a la misma mesa, con una expresión parecida a la molestia pero deformada por el orgullo tan característico de él. Suspiró, y arriesgó todo en su próxima frase: — ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Tampoco te importa —Murmuró con ironía, tratando de calmar su temple en medida de lo posible o sabía perfectamente cuales serían las consecuencias; le plantaría cara con su aura asesina, quizás arrojándole el líquido caliente a su hermoso y perfecto rostro y luego le dejaría con la duda corroyéndole la entrañas. Lo típico. Kyouko pareció notar sus intenciones y, gracias a quien fuera y cualquiera que sea la razón no lo mandó al carajo. —No lo sabes… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó con calma, inusual en él. —La razón por la cuál _no puede ser él_, aún no la entiendes…

—No tengo porque buscar una respuesta a eso…—Su rostro se contrajo, alertando al rubio quien estudiaba minuciosamente cada gesto de su rostro. Apretó los puños con levedad, era la primera vez que necesitaba controlarse para no ir y alzarle el rostro para que lo viera. Ella trataba de escapar, pero si quería hacerla entender de una vez por todas no podía saltar por su comportamiento a la primera oportunidad.

—Te lo dije antes… ¿No? No pretendas que te crea si lo dices con una voz tan miserable…—Se levantó de su sitio, caminando hasta imponer la sombra de su altura en ella.

— ¡No estoy siendo miserable! —Farfulló, alzando la voz dos octavas, fallando al tratar de no ser observada por la gente de alrededor. — ¡Simplemente Tsuruga-san no puede ser quien genere esa clase de emociones estúpidas en mí…! —Soltó en medio de un arrebato, frustrada consigo misma y con aquél que la estaba provocando. —Un bastardo como tú jamás podría saber que siento y que no, si te importara tanto…

—Kyouko… —Interrumpió. Sin fuerza excesiva tomó su antebrazo para sujetarla firmemente, no la soltaría hasta que terminara de hablar. —Sé exactamente que tiene ese actor de quinta que lo hace imposible de querer…—Mogami sonrió, irónica.

— ¿Y que es lo que tiene, según tú?

—No es como yo. —Finalizó, con un tono lúgubre.

El silencio reinó el ambiente varios segundos antes de que ella quedara completamente callada, boqueando sin control ante el asombroso descaro del idiota. Le hubiera azotado a golpes de no ser por esa extraña seriedad y el modo tan persistente en sus ojos verdes quería leer las expresiones de su rostro.

Antes, cegada por al furia podría haberle gritado que era un egocéntrico bastardo para compararse de esa manera con su superior, alguien quien por miles de veces ganaría en cada ínfimo detalle en que Fuwa Shou tratara de alcanzarle.

Pero ahora, además de parecerle ridículo…

¿Por qué su cabeza trataba de darle la razón? —No te lo tengas tan creído, bastardo…—Masculló sin poder darle una efectiva respuesta. El rubio la había dejado sin palabras.

—Desde siempre has sabido como tratarme, conoces todo de mí, Kyouko. —Empezó él, su agarre fue fortaleciéndose lentamente. —Pero a un tipo que se miente a sí mismo, que se esconde detrás del nombre de Tsuruga Ren y que no conoces para nada en absoluto no sabes como manejarlo…

—Basta…

—Y aún así has comenzado a ser feliz con tan sólo estar a su lado. —La ambarina tomó su brazo, jalándolo con insistencia para no escucharlo más. —Tú mejor que nadie conoce que sucede después… Te enamoras…

—Jamás sucedería.

—Y por ende, pierdes. —Finalizó, sin importarle el gesto de incredulidad con el que ella lo miraba. —No es sólo perder tu propio orgullo al volver a enamorarte, y lo sabes…—Sin delicadeza, pero tampoco con brusquedad se decidió a soltarla, dando por hecho que le había aclarado lo suficiente a él y con eso le bastaba. Si ella se negaba a entenderlo e incluso a admitirlo la desventaja no sería para Fuwa Shou, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, Shoutarou…—Expresó con rabia, sin saber que más podía hacer. Un hecho al que no se quería enfrentar estaba siendo desvelado pro su peor enemigo, cosa peor no podría pasarle hoy.

—Trágate el veneno y muérete. Yo me largo…

Con sus grandes manos masculinas tomó las de ella y la forzó a levantar el vaso medio desecho de té que increíblemente aún no se desbordaba por sus palmas. El aroma herbal inundó sus sentidos, aturdiéndola. Sin embargo el vaso no llegó a topar con sus labios antes de que él separara sus manos, y diera el primer paso para alejarse de ése lugar.

Podía sentir el calor de su piel, contra la suya, tan irremediablemente cálida que le hizo recordar con cierto desagrado la última vez que pudo sentirlo así.

Shoutarou sabía que la conversación había terminado, porque no tenía anda más que decir. Kyouko aún no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones, si terminaba loca por un tipejo cualquiera que aunque correspondiera jamás la haría feliz.

_¿Por qué no puede ser Tsuruga Ren?_

Porque no era Shoutarou. Él tenía la razón.

No era alguien con quien creció los primeros años de su vida, a quién le conoció cada manía y defecto a pesar de cegarse por el amor. No era un tipo despreciable que le haría pagar caro posar sus ojos sobre él y eso sólo haría que le fuera imposible dejar de amarlo.

Aunque no la amara, jamás le rompería el corazón. A pesar de que ella estaría traicionando su relación de respeto y admiración, necesitaba pensar que mutuo, y nunca podrían volver a lo que eran. Como un espantoso resumen, Tsuruga Ren sería la maldición de la que no podría escapar, pues esta vez no sería suficiente su voluntad para odiarlo como con Shoutarou.

Estaba consciente, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Lo que le ponía en guardia inmediata era que su antiguo amor quisiera hacerla saber que eran esas emociones, si en nada le ayudaban a perjudicarla. Y a pesar de que se le oprimía el corazón, retorciéndose de forma dolorosa dentro de su cuerpo y sin la posibilidad de sanarle sentía que, mientras aspiraba el olvidado té la espina enterrada calaba menos hondo e iba liberando la presión de su atormentada alma.

Poco a poco, mientras el líquido recorría su pecho, llenándole de calidez, deseaba que ese pequeño e insignificante sentimiento de agradecimiento se resguardara en su corazón, anhelando mantenerle con vida.

Después de todo, había descubierto que ese imbécil era como la esencia del té. Con un sabor amargo y sin delicadeza afecta las papilas en un instante, pero con un fragante aroma que tranquilizaba el espíritu y llenaba el cuerpo de paz con su líquido verde, y finalmente a la larga, podría gustarte el sabor…

**N/dp: **Oh por Kami, ¿he terminado? ¡He terminado! *Kourei baila el Oppa Gangnam Style para festejar* A pesar de que tengo la idea desde que vi el 190 de Skip Beat! (Dos meses -.-U) la inspiración se negaba a mí, y no me había permitido terminarlo. Lo que originalmente era un drabble NaruHina inspirado en un fragmento de un dorama se convirtió en esto, algo completamente distinto que espero se entienda…

Y por si las dudas. Kyouko hace referencia al té japonés, que no debe llevar ningún endulzante o complemento y su sabor es fuerte, amargo, de color verdoso. Hace poco Shou le preguntó ¿Por qué no puede ser él? Para poner a prueba cuánto le afecta a Kyouko que no deba amar a Ren, en mi humilde y equivocada opinión, creo que ella no quiere aceptarlo porque sabe que si lo hace, lo amaría mucho más de lo que hizo al rubio y no habría forma de detener el sentimiento, como dije, una maldición. En serio espero haberme dado a entender xD

Tanto sin publicar de SB! Ojalá y alguien me recuerde como la chica a la que quieren linchar porque debe continuación e.e Juro que estoy trabajando en "Enfrentado al pasado" pero nomás mi cabeza no coincide con el tiempo, cuando me inspiro no puedo, cuando tengo chance no quiero…

Pero como ha ocurrido una revelación del cielo, sabrá Dios que milagro les hizo y este día me levanté con muchas ganas de dedicarme a los fics de SB! que hasta tengo otros drabbles en curso ;D Ustedes son el mejor fandom, comprobado al 100% SasuHina puede esperar porque como ustedes no hay comparación, siempre lo he dicho y serán aún mejores si me dejan sus malvadas opiniones sobre que les pareció la historia (?) ;D


End file.
